


Anatomy of a Demon

by SighOfLethe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Rebellion Story Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighOfLethe/pseuds/SighOfLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's funny, Homura thinks, that they say demons have no hearts.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy of a Demon

**Feet**

How many times did she make that accursed journey only to watch Madoka die in her arms?

**Legs**

She pulled herself upright after every rerun tragedy, but she never stood quite as tall.

**Hips**

Life is lonely without Madoka by her side, but the pink-haired goddess is happy in her role as guardian.

**Heart**

Except she isn't, black truth spoken by an amnesiac angel within Homura's garden of despair.

**Arms**

Homura has failed once again, happiness always lying just out of reach.

**Hands**

She pulls the Goddess out of heaven, back to those she loves.

**Neck**

She cannot look back, or her resolve will crumble — and there are some wounds that not even a monster like her can withstand, so she clothes herself in black and moves ever forward.

**Mouth**

She lets poison fall from her lips, her role the same on a grander stage.

**Eyes**

She watches as those once denied life smile and play with the ones they lost, pretending not to notice her own tears.

**Brain**

Madoka may never forgive her, but that's okay — she will curse the Goddess with the gift of humanity, and accept her punishment with a smile.


End file.
